My Wish
by GrumpysGirl
Summary: I was sitting reading twilight, I wished to be a part of the book replacing Bella, after falling asleep in my bed I woke up in hers. Sequel now up look for Trapped for the next part.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is the first chapter I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 

I had just read the last page and sighed, "Mom can I kidnap Edward?"

"No, Katie, Edward doesn't exist." She called out.

"Can Charlie swan be my dad?" I called back.

My mom walked into my room, "Katie! get your nose out of the books and get a job, your lazy and soon you will be putting on weight."

"Katie get you nose out of the books and get a job," I mocked her as she left the room.

Sneaking out of my room I crept into the kitchen I went to grab the spatula, it was gone so I grabbed the flipper.

"Ha!" My mother said smacking me with the spatula.

I laughed and jabbed her with the flipper, and we laughed some more. The phone began to ring so I dropped my weapon and darted for it, "Hello," I said picking it up.

The mom flopped down on me and I was laying across the back of the couch.

"No hey Manda, Moms just squishing me so she can here us." I laughed.

I felt mom climbed off me then the spatula hit me hard across the bottom, "Oww!" I said falling off the couch.

"Today is mine and mum's day cause the papa is out at a meeting," I said hiding behind the couch.

"Um Manda I gotta go I lost my weapon and mom is gonna beat me." I said hanging up, and darting to the kitchen.

I herd mom laugh evilly and hold up the flipper.

"No mommy no I'll order pizza!" I shouted throwing my hands up in surrender.

She smiled, "That's a good daughter."

We laughed again and I walked over to the phone picking it up off the floor I dialed the number, "Hey can I get a medium cheese pizza and a 6 pack of coke."

"Okay, see you then Cody!" I said hanging up.

I smiled at mom, "Cody with the hot body is personally delivering our pizza," I batted my eyes at my mom.

She gave me the look, "With the 6 pack and the hot bum?"

I nodded. My mom squealed like a high school girl.

"Mom this is gonna be fun plus I have his number," I said smiling.

"How's my hair?" my mom asked.

"Lovely," I smiled, "and I'm gonna grab my wallet."

"Run Katie, run he could be here any minute" my mom laughed.

I bounced up the stairs and back down. The door bell rang and mom opened the door just as I tripped over my pants and fell over, "Owww!"

Mom laughed at me, "Katie nice panties,"

I quickly pulled up my pants and blushed as Cody checked me out, then handed him the money, "Hey, Cody" I mumbled.

"Hey Katie," he muttered a faint glow of rose cross his cheeks, "so purple?"

"Yeah," I smiled running a hand through my purple hair.

I handed him the money and took the pizza, "I'll see you later."

He nodded and ran into his car.

God could I be a bigger loser? I handed mom the pizza and grabbed a coke, "I'm not hungry right now, I'm gonna go for a nap."

"Alright," my mom said as I climbed the stairs.

I tucked my book under my pillow and curled up with my can of pop, "I- I wish I was in Forks- and Bella didn't exist," I sobbed.

Then I fell asleep, my can of pop in my hand, my purple and burgundy hair framing my face and my eyes puffy from tears.

My hand was freezing when I woke up, but I wasn't in my room in fact I was in a small room with blue walls and yellow curtains, the bed took up a fair amount of the room, but the room reminded me of Bella's room in my book.

"Katie, get up your gonna be late for school," a stranger called.

"Okay," I whispered.

"And if you have any problems just ask for your dad which is me Chief Swan," He said and the front door closed.

I stood up and walked out of the room, "I am so dreaming," I said heading for the bathroom it reminded me of mom's at home, grabbing a shower I relaxed. then slipped out and into a towel that had my name on it.

I looked in the mirror I still looked the same, my hazel green eyes, my hair with purple bangs and purple underneath the burgundy.

I walked into my room and grabbed my undergarments and slipped into them before sliding into a pair of dark blue jeans, and my black muscle shirt slipping into a green hoodie I smiled, my clothes were still all mine. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair, teeth, and applied a touch of eyeliner and lip gloss, then smiling I grabbed my book bag and headed down stairs for breakfast which was toast, outside was the rusty red truck in the book.

I slipped into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition before driving to school, the truck was loud but it worked and kept me out of the rain.

I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of my truck closing the door I slipped my keys into my pocket, looking up I saw the silver volvo parking, I smiled this would be to easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I picked up my classes and was on my way to English, I was given the weird 'look at her hair' look I tucked a my hair behind my ear. entering the class room I sighed and handed the teacher the slip for her to sign, she signed it at allowed me to sit with out the big introduction which was nice.

"Alright students we will be starting Shakespeare to day," the teacher smiled at me, "Our first play we will be going over is a Rome and Juliet."

When the bell finally rang I packed up my note book and placed it in my bag and walked out of the class.

"Hi I'm Eric, can I walk you to class?" the boy asked.

I shook my head, "I'm fine I can find it myself, and if I'm right you don't have math next," I smiled and walked away.

I was in the room and out of the rain within minutes, "Katie why don't you introduce yourself being a new student."

I rolled my eyes at the stupid math teacher making me introduce myself, "Hi I'm Katie nice to meet you all," I said quickly before rushing to an empty seat with the signed slip.

Even though I was good at math I disliked the class even though I remembered some faces, when the bell finally rang I packed up my bag, "Hi I'm Jessica Stanly, lets go to lunch together," she said grinning at me.

"Okay..." I said sliding my bag onto my shoulder.

She just talked and talked it bugged me if I didn't know better I would have told her to shut up, "Jessica, are those the Cullens?" I asked looking directly at Edward I knew it was him we was the only one with bronze hair.

"Yes the blond one is Rosalie, and shes with the muscle which is Emmett, then the Pixie like one is Alice, and she's with the blond boy who looks like he's in pain Jasper, then there's Edward, but he wont date anybody so I wouldn't bother," Jessica sighed with the fact she had been rejected.

"Edward," I whispered knowing he could here me, then I smiled I love the way his name sounded, he looked at me with my silly little smile on my face.

I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear again. I took a few bites of my lunch before getting up, "Katie where are you going?" Angela asked.

"Out into the rain to be soaked why?" I said looking over my shoulder at her.

She shrugged, "Well I wanted to know why your hair is such a strange color."

"Because its original around here, How often do you see people with different colored hair," I said exiting the cafeteria.

The rain was soothing I was great full for the water proof eyeliner or else it would have been wrecked, I waled over to one of the benches and sat down there just to think really I tilted my head upwards as the drops splashed my face when the bell finally rang I moved and headed for class biology.

I had my slip signed which luckily didn't get soaked with the rain, then I sat down next to Edward in the only spot left.

He shifted and moved as far away as the table would let him.

"Hi I'm Katie," I said smiling at him.

He let out a small tight lipped smile, "Edward."

"I know Jessica Stanly told me your name even though I feel like I've known it for a while," I said casually.

"Okay," he said his body still rigid.

I smiled the whole time. I watched him as the bell rang and he was walking out of the room, I stood up, "Hey I'm Mike Newton can I walk you to class?"

"I guess," I said throwing my bag over my shoulder. we walked to the gym together I kept a safe distance away, "So are you friends with Jessica?"

"Sort of," I said stopping to look at him, "why?"

"Well she's like the most popular girl in school next to the Cullen girls but they don't talk," He grinned, "Wanna go out?"

"No," I said walking again he was like a dog I thought nice but not my type.

I entered the gym, and convinced the teacher to let me sit out today. when the bell finally rang I was out of the gym and on my way to my truck.

"Katie wait up!" Mike called.

I sighed and stopped my hair getting wet again from the rain, "What?" I asked.

"Can I drive you home?"

"No," I said walking away and climbing into my truck, I put the key in the ignition and it roared to life. I was out of the lot as fast as my truck would let me go.

I sighed, "I really need something faster maybe I can tune it up a bit, but Jacob was nice enough to get it running maybe I should go and say hi sometime," I said as I got back to Charlie's place.

I unlocked the door with my keys sighing I closed the door behind me, I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard and pulled out a few cans of soup, I would go shopping tomorrow after school. I made the soup and ate my share before putting some in a bowl for Charlie and setting it in the microwave. I made my way upstairs and turned on my computer it was slow but whatever, I thought. I ran a hand through my hair and then looked over my shoulder to my things I wondered if my hair dying things were here. I dug through till I found my gear, I pulled out a bleaching kit before grabbing my pink hair tube. after putting the bleach in my hair I checked my messages and smiled the message from Renee was there

_Hey sweetie, I miss you are you sure you don't want to travel with Phil and I? Love Mom. _

I smiled before replying back,

_Hey mom, I'm sure actually I love it here so I might not see you for a bit but I will be on checking my messages, Love Katie._

I sent it and checked the time heading for the bathroom I checked my hair it was gonna be a bit yet I thought so I picked up a novel and began to read it, after the first chapter My hair was finally blond again I washed is out and laughed, back to being a blond I thought grabbing the pink tube my brush and my dye bowl i squirted a bit of the pink dye into the bowl, then grabbing a piece of foil I began to put the pink into my hair. it took me about 10 minutes to put all the foils in, but it was worth it I thought. I walked out of the bathroom after cleaning my brush and washing the bowl I put them on the shelf so I wouldn't have to pack it back and forth. I also set my pink dye in there knowing I would need it again in a week if I was gonna change it up.

"Katie I'm home," Charlie called.

I laughed, "Soups in the mic." I walked into my room and I grabbed my kit before entering the bathroom again. I set my kit with the rest of my stuff and grabbed my book before sitting in the rocking chair. I read another chapter before going to wash out the dye. I smiled at my results. Life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie flipped when I had showed him my hair. Only I didn't care I loved being different others may have thought it weird but it was my passion you could say, I went to school everyday knowing what to expect. I looked across the room and seen the five of them there I grinned and walked past them before sitting down and running a hand through my hair. Mike approached me, "Hey Katie," I watched as Edward smirked.

"Mike," I said to him but keeping my eyes everywhere but him.

He sat down, "So did you wanna maybe go out?" He asked and I sighed.

"No Mike," I crossed my legs under the table. I looked out of the window right behind Edwards table. I ran a hand through my pink hair messing it up but it fell back into place.

Mike was pouting next to me, "Why?"

"Because your like a golden retriever and I dont date animals," I said looking at Edward.

I stood up and walked across the room sitting at their table they looked at me questioningly, "Can I help you?" Alice asked.

I smiled, "Alice lets go shopping, Rosalie you can stop giving me that look of annoyance I already know, Emmett are you any good at Halo? Jasper calm down yes I'm a stupid Human and Edward be happy I'm only crazy," I said bouncing out of that chair and leaving the room.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "What do you know?" Rosalie said curiously.

I shrugged, "Lots, But in a crowded hallway is not the place to talk about it and if your gonna bite my head off do that when I'm not sleeping."

The day came to an end and Alice linked her arms with mine, "Why did you make your hair pink?"

"Because its unique," I said, "Have you seen how this will all turn out I'm guessing I either get accepted or eaten."

She nodded and laughed, "Not eating but you have lots of explaining to do, and you owe me a weekend of shopping for saving your butt."

I smiled and let her drag me off to her house, it was exactly like I imagined, "Thanks Alice will you not ever let go of my hand while we're here?"

She laughed, "Your right you are crazy," She laughed. We walked into the house.

"Hey Esme Carlisle is home right?" I asked. She nodded and looked at Alice.

Alice laughed, "She could have seen her future if she didn't change it."

Esme nodded and we all made our way to the living room it was gonna be a long and interesting night, "So you know our secret?"

"I know lots the books told me what was suppose to happen but when you change the character in the book the story changes to, So Esme You know your as pretty as the book decscribed you with a heartshaped face, and a motherly look."

She smiled and hugged me, "What books?"

I grinned, "The Twilight Saga" I said, "Give me a nother one I like having the answers."

"Who did you replace in the books?" Rosalie asked.

I looked around, "Bella Swan."

Carlisle raised an eye, "I remeber that name."

I looked at Edward, "I'm sorry she was suppose to be with you but you hurt her and she turns to someone else and it gets hella messy."

"How did I hurt her?" He asked me, "Her 18th birthday she gets a paper cut, Jasper you go to attack her on accident, and even though Bella understood that you didn't mean to Edward forces you all to leave and makes Bella promise not to do anything stupid, but the only way she can here your voice is when she starts doing something reckless and then she goes cliff diving and you think she dies and almost expose the vampire population Bella comes and Aro says you have to change her since she knows to much and theres more but its into a the next book."

They raised an eyebrow, "That really happens?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "Before that three nomad vampires come and Bella gets hurt then to, Its suppose to be at a baseball game, after Bella finally knows your all vampires. You were playing and three vampires show up, and James a tracker chooses Bella as his victim because Edward once again gets protective and then we flee Bella leaves Charlies says she doesn't want to put you all in danger and Edward if you would have let her get turned in the first book Rosalie would have accepted her sooner but because you didn't when I go away and read the books over You get blessed with a beautiful daughter, and an immortal wife after the baby's born," I smiled.

"You make it seem like Edward is the main character in these books," Emmett said.

I sighed, "He is, And I can feel the pull bringing me back to my world, Rosalie you get to have a god daughter because Bella knows how much you long for a child but I can give you something no one else can, I'll give it to you right before I go and Jasper keep being brave and Alice your my insperation, Esme I love you just like my own mom, Carlisle you are the greatest romodel ever if I was a vampire I would be proud to say that I know you Edward I have wanted to kidnap you since the first time I read the book, I fell in love with you, I hope you know that and Rosalie," I hugged her as my body began to fade, I pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I know my dream is coming to an end but I give you the last little magic of this and you have been blessed with a baby of your own even if I have to right the words you can have your baby, You deserve it you tried to protect Bella and I'm grateful she gets to know you." I said before I dissapeared.

I awoke in my room the ice cold pop in my hand which I chugged down and then went downstairs mom was eating the pizza I snagged a peice, "Lets have a nap together next time then maybe I can take you with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone if you enjoyed My Wish check out the sequel

Katie returns to Forks. But the question is how does she get there and why cant she leave? More of a question is what is going to happen now that she's back.

Check it out the title is called Trapped.


End file.
